Breaking Free
by Psychedelic-dreams
Summary: Eighteen year old Ikuto finds himself alone in the snow filled park. He has his freedom but he's not happy. Something ties him and he doesn't know what it is. But, maybe the best way to find out is to find love and comfort on your birthday. Amuto.


Snow gracefully fell from the sky, covering the city with white, cold softness. The streets were lonely, the wind was silent, nothing interrupted the white bliss.

The park was empty, its benches covered in snow. Only a teenage boy walked around, his hands placed inside the pockets of his pants. Gaze steady as he walked, an expression of indifference placed on his features. Small snowflakes were on his midnight blue hair, the tip of his nose slightly red due to the cold. None of this seemed to matter to him though as he walked on, his pace quick and steady.

Minutes later, he stopped in front of a tree, sapphire eyes softening a bit. Walking to said tree, he gently placed his hand on it, his long fingers fragile with his touch. A small smile made its way onto his lips as he sat down, his head turning to look at a familiar place. How many times had he played his violin there? He didn't know. All he knew was that it brought peace to him. Why? He didn't know either. Yes, he practically didn't know much. All he knew was that no matter when or why, this was his favorite place to be.

Resting his head back against the tree bark, a small sigh managed to escape from his lips. The smile slid from his face, all of his worries coming back.

How much more would he have to endure this pain?

His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a teenager with a suffering past, dark shadows following in his wake. He was free, he had everything he wanted and needed and yet....he wasn't happy.

What more did he need? What was it that kept him tied to his past?

About a year ago, he had been freed. Freed from the clutches of Easter, liberty coming with the freedom. This was what he wanted was it not? So why did he feel so empty?

His eyes started to sting, something which hadn´t happened in such a long time. The last time he had cried was when he had been a child. He had cried with no regret whatsoever, his tears had flown freely and he hadn't cared. He was a child, a child with troubles and an aching heart. His childhood had not been happy. At least not since his father left him, his mother and sister. The day his father left, he had remained strong, too stubborn to let a single tear fall. In the inside, he was hurt. Why had his father left so suddenly? He just disappeared, no trace of him left whatsoever. Months passed, he remained strong until he broke down one day and the tears came. That had been on his 8th birthday...

He chuckled, the memory from ten years ago coming back to him. Yes, exactly ten years ago he had cried for the first time. But now, he couldn't cry anymore. He was a grown man...

Eighteen is a big number at least to him it is...and such a big gap too. A gap? A gap of ages....a gap of ages with the girl he loved.

Her name's Hinamori Amu, 13 year old teenager with a strong heart, determination and pride her best allies. A year ago, she had been the one to save him from Easter, her care and feelings for him her main priority.

He was grateful, he was happy but he was also devastated. He never knew she was in love with him, he thought she only saw of him as a friend and a perverted cosplay mimi hentai.

At the remembrance of that nickname, he smiles and gently wipes away a small glazed tear that runs down his right cheek.

'Nows not the time to depress myself' Ikuto thinks, his gaze coming back to normal, the small smirk that he always wore coming back.

--

--

Amu ran through the park, a grocery bag hanging from her right hand. She was desperate to get home, not wanting to be in the cold snow any longer. It was all her charas fault. They had pestered her that they wanted chocolate and made her go to the grocery store alone to buy some.

"I'm going to kill those three!" She yells to herself angrily, her running coming down to a small walk instead as she noticed a certain boy under the tree...

"Ikuto?" she asks the person softly as she approaches them. He turns to look at her, only to give her a smirk.

"Yoh," he replies. Maybe his birthday wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"What are you doing here? Its cold you idiot!" She yells at him before a small blush comes to her cheeks, "N-not that I care if you catch a cold or anything!"

"Hmmm," is all Ikuto says as he turns his gaze away from her, hiding a small smile in the process.

"I-I don´t!" she yells in her defense again, her cheeks becoming more and more blushed by the second.

"I never said you did Amu..." Ikuto says as he gives her a fleeting looking, one accompanied by that trademark smirk of his.

Groaning in anger, she walks next to him and sits down by his side. He only quirks a brow at her, his urge to touch her increasing.

_She was so close to him..._

Two minutes passed in silence, the two only staring at the snowy sky. Everything was calm again and they didn't seem to feel the cold around them anymore...

"Hey kid," Ikuto says, a glance directed towards her from the corners of his eyes.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" she angrily yells, her pink hair standing up a bit in the process. Why was it that he always managed to get her so flustered over the smallest things?

"Pfft, you're a kid compared to him," Ikuto swiftly answers, truth sinking into his own words. Yes, it was that. Bullseye. You hit the spot.

_You're still a child, I know you can't love me._

"What? How old are you? 17? Psh, so what? You're still a kid yourself," Amu argues with him, her arms coming to cross themselves across her chest.

"I've just turned eighteen today actually," Ikuto smirks, his eyes searching her face to see her reaction.

"I-Its your birthday today!?" Amu yells, her expression filled with shock.

"No, its actually yours, I'm just playing with your mind," Ikuto says, a tint of sarcasm decorating his words.

"Ikuto!" She yells out with a bit of anger...

"What?" Ikuto manages to say before he finds himself tackled to the grass by Amu.

His eyes open wide with shock as she embraces him, a small 'Happy Birthday' being whispered softly against his ear.

Its all he can take, he knows he shouldn't do this. She's still a child, she's got tons to learn. But he can't help himself, he can't take it anymore.

As she slowly separates herself from him to get up, her gaze comes to see his face. She sees an expression of debate on his features. Before she can even ask him what's wrong, he brings his hands to her head and brings her down again, his lips coming in contact with hers.

Her eyes open in shock, the feel of Ikuto soft, cold lips against her driving her nuts. But then, it did not matter. She slowly closed her golden eyes, allowing herself to be kissed into oblivion. She knows she loves him, but she never knew he loved her too. This was it though, this was all she needed to know...

Ikuto´s mind is racing, his heart is beating. He´s kissing her and she's kissing him back. That's it...

His past is gone, the chains are destroyed...he's free.

Amu is what he needed...Amu is what's real...just Amu and him.

The snow continued to fall but two people sharing their love under a tree did not care. All they cared about was themselves...

_Happy Birthday Ikuto..._

**.THE END.**

**A/N: Zomg I'm not dead! Lol. XD Happy Birthday Ikuto! Yay! **

**Well um, this was a small one-shot fic that my mind came up with. :3 Hope you guys liked it, if not..... O:**

**xD**

**Anyway, review! And again, Happy Birthday Ikuto! -throws confetti everywhere-**


End file.
